


Gifts

by skieswideopen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/pseuds/skieswideopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Kara a surprise birthday gift. Written for the prompts "sharing" and "reluctance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really dubcon, but it does play on the "reluctance" prompt a little, which may bother some people. Please don't read it if you think you might be one of them.

Kara moaned as Sam kissed his way up her bare stomach while his fingers traced an achingly slow course in the opposite direction. She bucked her hips, pressing up against his hand as it moved lower, urging him on...and then cursed as someone knocked on the door.

"Don't you dare!" she protested as Sam pulled lips and fingers away and stood up.

He grinned at her over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Don't worry. You'll like this."

She sat up, yanking her shirt down to cover to stomach, as Sam opened the door. She frowned when she saw who was there. "Lee? What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam's smile grew wider. "I invited him."

Lee leaned against the door frame, hands shoved into the pockets of his civvies, and smiled uncertainly at her. "Happy birthday, Starbuck."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. She twisted her head toward Sam. "Really?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "Why not?" He didn't, she noticed, look like he was planning on leaving, nor did Lee look like he expected Sam to leave. Her astonishment grew.

She stared at the two of them, both clearly waiting on her reaction, and considered.

_Why not?_ It wasn't, after all, anything she hadn't done before...except that she'd never thought about doing it with this particular combination of people. For one thing, she hadn't thought either of them would ever agree to it. Especially Lee, who as far as she knew never touched other men. Certainly not since the usual experimental phase in college, and maybe not even then. And Sam...she'd suspected some attraction on Sam's part, from the way he'd reacted to Lee when they first met, but she'd assumed that realizing Lee was his wife's almost-lover would have killed whatever interest Sam had.

Except apparently it hadn't. And somehow Sam had convinced Lee to play along.

_Why not?_ Apart from the possibility of destroying her relationship with both men all in one go, of course. She looked from one to the other, both of them completely focused on her, and licked her lips. At least it'd be one hell of a ride.

Her lips curved into a smile and she beckoned Sam closer. Looking relieved, he padded back to the bed. "That's one hell of a birthday gift," she whispered and pulled him in for a kiss. She looked around Sam at Lee, still waiting in the doorway. "You going to come join the party, Apollo?"

Still looking uncomfortable, Lee stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Come here," she said and stretched up for a kiss. When she came up for breath, she asked, "So how's this going to work?"

"However you want it go," Sam replied easily. "It's your birthday, so you get whatever you want."

"Whatever I want," Kara repeated with a low laugh. "I like the sound of that." She tilted her head, studying them. "The first thing I want is less clothing on the two of you." She leaned back against the headboard, arms folded behind her head. "Strip."

They did, standing side-by-side, clothing pooling on the floor beside the bed. Sam, she noticed, was watching Lee from the corner of his eye. Lee was just watching her. Kara took the opportunity to wriggle out of her t-shirt and pants, but left her underwear and bra on. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, after all. There was no point in rushing things _too_ much.

When they were both naked, she reached for Lee's hand and tugged him toward and half on top of her. Sam knelt on the end of the bed, watching intently as Lee's mouth traced the same path that Sam's had followed only a few minutes earlier. Kara was acutely aware of that attention as she writhed beneath Lee. She hadn't remembered the presence of a third person having this much of an effect before, but apparently being married to that third person made a difference, because each glimpse of Sam brought a new wave of arousal.

When she thought Lee was sufficiently relaxed--and before she was too far gone to stop--she pulled her head back. "Wait," she said breathlessly.

He paused reluctantly, lifting his head to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"We're neglecting Sam," she said. She pushed herself into a sitting position as Lee pulled himself off of her.

"I'm fine," Sam said, but Kara shook her head. She let her gaze trail very obviously down Sam's body, stopping on his now-soft cock.

"We need to do something about that."

"Sure," Lee said. He moved back toward the end of the bed, making room, and gestured for Sam to take his place. Sam started to crawl forward, but Kara shook her head.

"Anything I want, right?" At their cautious nods, she looked at Lee and took a deep breath. "I want _you_ to get Sam hard."

Lee opened his mouth as if to protest, and then closed it. He looked at Sam for a moment--seeking permission?--and nodded. "All right." He inched closer to Sam, and Kara felt a rush of warmth between her elgs as Lee reached out and began lightly stroking Sam's cock. Sam was completely still, as if worried the slightest movement might frighten Lee off. His gaze was fixed on Lee, eyes travelling up and down his body as Lee tightened his grip just a little and increased his pace.

It was incredibly hot to watch.

A moment later, Sam reached out and touched Lee's wrist, stopping him. "Sorry," he said. "Too dry."

"I guess we need to try something else," Kara said. She hesitated, wondering how far she could push Lee. Well, only one way to find out. "I want you to go down on him," she said.

To her surprise, it was Sam who protested. "Kara--"

"Whatever she wants, right?" Lee interrupted. Another surprise. "That was your rule."

Well, Lee had always been one to play by the rules.

Sam looked at him guiltily. "I didn't think she'd ask for that."

Lee glanced over at her. Kara smirked in silent challenge. Lee raised a responding eyebrow and turned back to Sam, all beautiful bravado.

"You're enjoying it, right?"

She'd wondered if he'd noticed Sam's rather obvious attraction. Apparently he had.

Sam let out a long breath. "Yeah, I'm enjoying it," he admitted.

"Well then," Lee said, sounding more determined than excited.

"Well then," Sam agreed, and leaned over to kiss him.

Watching Lee blow Sam, head moving up and down between Sam's legs while Sam started down, hand tangled in Lee's hair, was every bit as much of a turn on as Kara had hoped. And knowing that it was against his inclination, that he was only doing it for her, at her request...well, she'd never denied she was twisted.

As Sam's grip tightened in Lee's hair, forcing him further down, Kara slid a hand inside the waistband of her underwear and began stroking herself, keeping to the same rhythm as Lee, letting the pressure slowly build.

She came before Sam did, muffling her cry so as not to interrupt them. A minute later, Sam yanked Lee's head away and reached down, finishing himself off by hand.

"That was fun," Kara said lazily when Sam was done. She leaned back, arms crossed over her stomach, and then laughed at Lee's carefully hidden look of disappointment. "Come here," she said, and twisted so that he was beside her on the bed. She paused long enough to pull off her remaining clothing, and then dipped her head down, kissing him with slowly increasing intensity. A moment later she felt Sam pushing gently at her hip. She slipped her lower body off of Lee, and felt the tickle of Sam's hair as he moved in to replace her, tongue flicking along Lee's cock while Kara slipped her tongue into Lee's mouth before he could protest.

She felt Lee jerk...she assumed in response to something Sam had done...and increased her weight on him, pinning him down. He made a pleading sound against her mouth, hands running along her sides, and she felt a fresh rush of moisture in her groin.

When she thought Lee was getting close, she pushed herself up and looked back at Sam. "Off," she ordered. Sam reluctantly lifted his head, tongue dragging along the underside of Lee's cock, and then moved off to the side. Lee was motionless beneath her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

When Sam was clear, Kara moved back and lowered herself slowly onto Lee, using her hand to guide him into her. "Gods," she breathed as she felt herself stretch just a little to accommodate him. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation.

She paused for a moment when he was all the way in, then began moving, staying on top so that she could set the pace. Sam moved around behind her and cupped her breasts, then leaned in to kiss her neck while one hand slid down between them to play with Lee's balls. Lee gasped at his touch, then reached out to rub Kara's clit as she continued to ride him, gradually speeding up as she got closer to climax. She could feel Sam carefully forcing Lee's legs further apart, looked back to see him sucking on a finger before once more lowering his hand between them, and guessed what he was planning. It was enough to push her over the edge.

She cried out wordlessly, leaning her head back against Sam's shoulder, and kept going, wanting to see Lee's face when he finally came. She could feel Sam looking over her shoulder as his hand slid in time with her movements, both of them watching Lee as he began to thrust upward, breaking the rhythm to set his own, and then arched silently before falling still. When he was finished, she collapsed beside him, pulling Sam with her.

"So can we do this again next year for my birthday?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"We've still got a couple of hours until your birthday's over," Sam pointed out.

Lee made a protesting sound. "You've got more stamina than me, Anders."

"I've just had more recovery time," Sam said. "Tell you what, I'll frak her while you watch, and you can join in when you're ready."

"I thought I was the one deciding what we were going to do," Kara said.

Sam propped his head on up on his hand. "And that doesn't appeal to you?"

"Maybe in a few minutes." She reached out, groping for their hands, then drew them together, resting them on her chest. Making sure no one could leave quite yet. "Like you said, we've got a couple of hours yet. Lots of time for round two."


End file.
